Too Good To Be True
by gilmore7girl
Summary: Rory's boyfriend, Blake and Tristan Dugrey are enemies who are fighting for two things: soccer and the girl: Rory. What happens when all things mesh together to form one crazy soccer love triangle. Extensive AU! TRORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…but that's okay by me.**

**A/N: I know pretty much where I am going with this but I need reviews and support so I will keep going! Thanks for all reviews: good or bad! Trust me, they help!**

_What you need to know: Rory attends Baylor Prep school, instead of Chilton. Baylor Prep is revolved around the sport, soccer. It is so important to go there if you want to go to college on a soccer scholarship. All of the scouts go to Baylor Prep soccer matches to recruit._

Chapter 1:

"We're doing what?" Rory screamed in astonishment at her mother.

"Rory, darling, how many more times do I need to repeat myself before you finally get it?" Lorelai rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Until you tell me this isn't true!" Rory jumped up from their kitchen table and began pacing.

"One last time, Rory Gilmore, and then I am done with you." Lorelai took a deep breathe and retold her story. "Since your grandmother has very close ties with Chilton, she suggested that we sponsor one of their athletes. The school wanted to transfer some of their students to Baylor, so they could play soccer there, competitively. So, I volunteered by providing a place for the athlete to stay."

"Mother," Rory cut Lorelai off. "We are letting some stranger stay in our house just so he can play a sport at my school! I understand that they would need to stay here since they live far away, but why does it have to be us? Blake will not be very happy with this. You know he doesn't like other competition coming around…especially if they are staying with me for a whole soccer season."

"I felt like we had to give something back to your grandmother since you dropped out of that school. She wanted you to excel at Chilton."

"You know why I left Chilton, mother. Anyway, I just don't want this guy from Chilton to be anyone I know. This sucks. " Rory snatched her cup of coffee and gulped it down.

"This guy needs a place to stay for the season. His parents are out of town for the time being and Chilton wanted a civilized place to keep him." Lorelai propped her head up with her arm.

"Do you know who he his?" Rory calmed down and plopped down beside her mother.

"We'll find out in a few hours, honey. Go out with your friends, and don't worry about it. It's Friday night, babe, get out of here." Lorelai shooed her daughter out of the chair.

"Okay," Rory grabbed her cell phone from her purse and started to dial. "I'll be home by curfew."

"Alright, I'll be in my room, awaiting the glorious phone call." Lorelai proceeded up the stairs and into her room.

Rory tapped her fingers anxiously as she waited for Blake to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" Rory heard his deep, smooth voice.

"Blake, its me! What's up?" Rory's heart beat fast as she talked to her boyfriend. He always made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm just waiting for you." Blake said mischievously.

"What?" Rory giggled. "Where are you?"

"Look out your window."

Rory grinned as she bolted over to her window to see Blake resting on his car with a dozen roses in his hand.

She gasped and clicked off her phone, excitingly.

Quickly, Rory slipped on her gold, sparkly flats and grabbed her denim jacket. Her purse found its way to her shoulder and she was ready to see him.

As she ran out the door, a smile slowly spread across Blake's face.

"You're beautiful." Blake whispered to Rory as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm," Rory nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you, baby. It's only been a couple hours since school let out, but it's seemed like eternity." Blake pulled Rory into a kiss that both of them had been longing for.

Blake cupped Rory's neck with one hand and rested the other on her hip. Rory ran her hands through his silky brown hair as she licked his lips.

"Let's go." Rory mumbled as she broke the kiss.

"Awww…" Blake groaned, not wanting to end the kiss. "Fine, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…surprise me!" Rory clapped her hands together and laughed.

Blake lead Rory to the passenger side of his black mustang and helped her in. He jogged to the other side of the car and hopped in.

"Alright…" Blake backed the car out as he thought of places he could take his girlfriend.

"While your thinking, I'm going to call Molly and Hannah and see what they're up to." Rory dialed 3-way to her two best friends.

"Rory!" Molly and Hannah both shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Ounch!" Rory pulled the phone away from her ear in angst. "Why in the world are you all yelling? What is going on?"

"Oh, sorry, we're at the Lax." Molly referred to the teen club, the Lax, where the crowd from Baylor Prep usually hung out.

"Ror, you have to come by! It is amazing!" Hannah gushed.

"Yeah, I bet. Hold on a sec," Rory put her phone on her shoulder and asked, "Hey babe, is it okay if we go to the Lax?"

"Sure, Ror, that's fine with me." Blake gave Rory an uneasy look.

"Okay," Rory eyed her boyfriend in question.

She shrugged her shoulders and returned to her friends on the phone. "We'll be there in a few. Bye."

Rory clicked off her phone and narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"Okay, what is it? I know you know something I don't. Spill it out. Is everything okay?" Rory put her hand on Blake's thigh.

"I think so. I just heard that Tristan Dugrey and his crowd were going to raid the Lax tonight." Blake's cold expression said a million words.

"Tristan Dugrey, huh?" Rory shuddered at the sound of his name.

Tristan Dugrey was one of the top guys at Chilton Prep. He was always competing with Blake in anything relating to soccer.

Rumors stirred that Tristan was transferring to Baylor, but none were confirmed.

Whenever Blake and Tristan were in the same vicinity, they were bound to fight. If Tristan did come into Blake's territory, the Lax, things would get ugly.

Tristan was the hot shot and his school while Blake was the leader of his.

The Chilton crowd usually hung out at the club, the Tag. So, whenever they decided to go somewhere else, there was bound to be trouble.

"If anything goes wrong, we're leaving. You are not getting suspended from the team this year over a stupid quarrel, okay Blake? I don't want you to waste your time with Dugrey, anyway. He's just jealous of what you and me have." Rory rubbed his arm assuring.

"Thanks babe. You mean the world to me." Blake stopped at a red light and gave Rory a quick, gentle kiss.

"Right back 'atcha." Rory winked.

Ten minutes later, the couple pulled into the parking lot at the Lax.

"Let's do this." Blake put his arm around Rory's shoulder, protectively.

The line to get in the door was about 200 feet long.

Blake and Rory went straight up to the door without hesitation.

"Hey, Rex," Blake nodded at the bouncer guarding the door.

The bouncer nodded back and stepped aside to let Rory and Blake enter.

The loud music bounced off the walls and vibrated beneath their feet. It was pitch black dark, except for the neon lights that flashed around them.

You could barely move an inch without brushing someone else's shoulder.

Blake cleared his throat, signaling to people around them that he needed to get through. He grabbed Rory's hand and lead her to their usually spot in the corner.

They were greeted by their group of friends.

"Hey, hey!" Molly and Hannah rushed up to Rory and embraced her.

"We've been waiting for you, since like, forever." Molly's curls bounced as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, girl! Let's go bust a move." Hannah bumped Rory's hip in anticipation.

Rory laughed and stole a peek at her boyfriend who was now seated on the couch talking to his friends.

Just as Rory was about to call Blake's name to get him to come dance with her, a riot of voices erupted from the front door.

The music stopped playing and all the people dancing stared at where the commotion was.

Blake and his buddies stood up, defensively and started to walk towards the trouble.

"No," Rory put her hand on Blake's chest and sighed. "Don't fight him, please. I can't stand not knowing if you're alright."

"I'm going to be okay. Stay here and don't leave without me." Blake brushed his lips with hers for a split second, but then he disappeared with his guys in the crowd.

Rory silently cursed to herself and threw herself down on the couch in a huff.

"Rory," Hannah grabbed her friends arm.

"I'm fine, seriously. I just wanted tonight to be a night without trouble, you know?" Rory gave a weak smile.

"Yeah…" Molly sighed and rested her head on Rory's shoulder.

All three of their heads burst up when they heard shouts coming from near the front door.

Cursing and hollering echoed throughout the building.

Before her friends could stop her, Rory bolted from her seat and ran to the electrical room.

Rory found the light switch, just as her friends halted behind her.

The lights flickered off and scared whispers flowed about.

"Come on," Rory grabbed her friend's arms and guided them in the pitch black dark towards their friends. "Grab them and we're exiting from the back."

Rory could feel their heads nod in unison.

Just as Tristan gruffly whistled to signal his crowd to start a fight, Rory and her friends grabbed the guy's arms and dragged them safely out back.

"What the—"Blake shook off the arm of who he thought was his attacker.

"Shhh, it's me." Rory interlocked her hand into his. "Let's go."

The Baylor crowd, lead by Rory, arrived at their cars without any trouble from Tristan's group.

"Let's go back to my place. We can chill there for a little while." Rory nodded to her friends and jumped into her boyfriend's car.

"I appreciate you saving me back there, but I could have taken him down." Blake said, gruffly.

"I know you could, baby, but I did this for you. I know how much soccer means to you and I didn't want this fight so jeopardize anything. Last time you all fought, you almost got put in jail. Plus, your coach suspended you from the last tournament you had. Do you remember how many scouts missed seeing you play? I'm looking out for you, Blake." Rory closed her eyes and rested her head on the armrest.

"I know, Rory. I don't know what I would do without you. You always keep me in line and I love it." Blake smiled and rubbed her back.

Things seemed to be perfect for Rory at this time. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, the perfect school…but one not-so-perfect phone call could ruin everything.

-

-

-

**A/N: That's it! How do you all like it? It was just a crazy idea of mine I thought could get interesting? I left you with a cliffhanger, but I'll give you a hint…the phone call is from Lorelai and she has something important to tell Rory: about the guy staying at their house. Man, I may have given you too much of a hint, oh well. Please review! Thanks so much! **

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you all are just amazing! THANKS so much for all of the reviews and encouragement! I love love love it! Sorry about the misleading information, I'll clear it up:**

**Baylor Prep is revolved mainly around soccer, but it does have a great academic program (one of Rory's reasons for going there.)**

**I am making Rory have more money than she does in the show just so I can make her have a slightly larger house so it can accommodate the guest they are having (wink).**

**Jess was never present in Rory's life. In other words, he doesn't exist…sorry!**

**Tristan is acting very tough and arrogant, but he will soften up later on (effect of Rory!)**

**I love Blake too so I don't know what I am going to do about this love triangle!**

**Rory is very out-spoken, like her mother, in this story so I can develop her character to have a bit of a sassy side. (Don't worry, she is still the same old Rory, I just needed to spice her up a little bit!)**

**This is Rory and her friends junior year.**

**Any other questions, you all can ask me in a message or review! Thanks! Here we go…**

Chapter 2:

"So, babe," Blake put his arm around Rory's shoulder as he drove through Stars Hollow. "What should we do when we get back to your house? How about we play a romantic, heated game of spin the bottle, or 7 minutes in heaven?"

Blake squeezed Rory's arm and winked at her, mischievously.

Rory turned her head, slightly, to avoid Blake noticing her blushing face.

"Hmm, interesting…" Rory gazed into her boyfriend's dark green eyes.

"I caught you staring, Rory. Hasn't your mother taught you any better than that?" Blake teased Rory and let out a chuckle.

He pulled into Rory's driveway and cut the engine, waiting for her comeback.

"Oh, but you see, I am allowed to stare." Rory inquired.

"And why is that?" Blake grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I say so." Rory smirked as she grabbed Blake's face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Blake gently grabbed Rory's thighs and pulled her on his lap.

He groaned as Rory nibbled on Blake's lower lip.

Just as their make out session really started to heat up, Rory's cell phone began ringing off the hook.

Rory pulled away from the kiss slowly.

"Nooo," Blake groaned and cupped Rory's face into his, begging to dive into her lips once again.

"I...have…to…get…this…call…" Rory said in between kisses.

"Rory, if it's your friends…tell them not to come over, we're busy…" Blake smirked.

"How am I going to know it is them if I'm not allowed to answer my freaking phone?" Rory pushed Blake's chest and snatched her phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone and stuck out her tongue at Blake, playfully.

"Rory, sweetie, it's me. I've got some pretty bad news for you." Lorelai sighed.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Rory shot straight up and her stomach was filled with nerves.

Blake saw Rory's reaction and touched Rory's thigh, affirming.

Rory gave Blake a hesitant look and then turned back to her phone.

"Yeah, but I just found out who will be staying with us…"

"Oh my gosh, who?" Rory was filled with anticipation.

"Well, from what I hear…this guy is a hot shot and an overconfident jerk. I don't know if you know him…his name's Tristan Dugrey."

Rory's jaw dropped and her phone slipped away from her hand. She was in a state of shock.

_No way. This can't be happening! Tristan Dugrey, my boyfriend's number one enemy, cannot be staying at my house for a whole soccer season! Blake is going to freak out. Tristan is so arrogant and cocky and…a snob. This is unbelievable. My good luck is out the door…gone. I can't be in the same vicinity as Tristan, let alone have him in my house for 3 months. I've got to find a way out of this. There's got to be a way._

"Rory! Hello?" Blake shook Rory out of her thinking process.

"Oh, hi," Rory dodged Blake's hand and bolted out of the car.

_What am I doing?_

"Rory, what are you doing?" Blake caught up with Rory and grabbed her arm.

"Okay," Rory sat down on her front step. She definitely couldn't run from this one. "So, my grandmother made us participate in this stupid thing involving Chilton. You see, some of the soccer players from Chilton were going to come and play for Baylor. A couple of the players didn't have places to stay, so we were volunteered to keep one of the players in our house for 3 months, the soccer season. My mom just informed me that the guy in our house is…"

Rory paused and took a deep breath. She reached out and grabbed Blake's hand. She hated seeing a worried expression on Blake's face, so she wanted it to go away.

"Umm, it is a guy you don't really know too well." Rory lied.

_That wasn't really a lie, since Blake doesn't really know the real Tristan…neither do I. So, I guess I can't judge Tristan that much. But he still sucks!_

"Oh," Blake's face showed a wave of relief. "I thought you were going to say Tristan was staying at your house!"

Rory laughed nervously along with Blake.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore, so can we just go inside and prepare for our friends' arrival…please?" Rory gave Blake puppy-dog eyes, so he agreed.

"Hey mom, we're home!" Rory entered her large house.

"Who is we?" Lorelai ran down the stairs in curiosity.

"It's just me, Lorelai. How are you?" Blake smiled and squeezed Rory's hand.

"Oh, you," Lorelai narrowed her eyes, but then laughed. "Well, you too have fun and I will be up in my room."

"Bye, Mom." Rory rolled her eyes and led Blake to the kitchen.

"Can you get out the sodas and glasses for me? I need your help badly, Skills." Rory nicknamed her boyfriend Skills because of his awesome abilities in soccer. She slowly walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright, since you called me by my oh-so-appropriate nickname." Blake beamed and pretended to act cocky.

Rory laughed and began setting up in the family room.

"So, Skills," Rory said as she was getting ready. "When do tryouts start?"

"Monday, actually. I'm so pumped up to finally play for Baylor again. This season is going to be the best. It's the one I actually need to look my best at to get that scholarship. The scouts are going to be all over us." Blake laughed.

"Yeah, I bet. I'm playing in a scrimmage tomorrow at 12:00 and I was hoping you would come and watch me. After, we could have a picnic in the park…your favorite, I know." Blake came up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her

"Mmm, sounds nice." Rory closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

They began kissing when there was a knock at the door.

"Party time, baby." Blake interlocked hands with Rory and went to open the door.

"Hey, hey love birds. Hopefully you haven't started the show without us, huh?" Josh, one of Blake's buddies, danced into Rory's house.

"Yeah, you better not have." Molly stepped into the door and gave Rory a friendly squeeze.

As their close-nit friends paraded into the house, Blake lead Rory to the couch.

Eventually, everyone was situated around each other in the family room.

The group of friends was Blake, Rory, Molly, Hannah, Josh, and Matt.

"Let's play a game of I Never." Molly bounced in her seat.

"Typical," Matt rolled his eyes. "But if we don't have any booze…what's the point."

"Oh, shut up Matt." Hannah grinned.

"Anyway," Blake interrupted. "Why don't we do something more interesting…hmm?"

"Truth or dare?" Rory said with a glint in her eye.

"Please!" Molly and Hannah whined, playfully.

"Fine, I'll go first, then." Josh chimed in. "Hannah, I dare you to kiss the guy you really like, passionately. We all know you have a crush on one of us guys, so all of us will close our eyes and the guy that gets it…gets it!"

"Okay!" Hannah twiddled her fingers and scanned her candidates.

"Wait a second," Rory held up her hand. "I believe Blake would be off limits, hmm?"

"Gosh darn it." Hannah said sarcastically.

"Good," Rory kissed her boyfriend, gently.

"Okay, everyone, close your eyes." Josh smirked and licked his lips since he thought Hannah liked him.

In about 15 seconds, Hannah said, "Okay, I'm done."

"What?" Josh cried out. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I am so sure!" Hannah winked and grinned at Matt.

Their entire group of friends burst out laughing at the sight of an unhappy Josh.

The classic moment was ruined when Lorelai called for her daughter from upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Rory groaned as she left her boyfriend's arms.

When she reached her mothers room, she said, "What's up, Mom?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Tristan is moving here tomorrow, since his first day is Monday!" Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and nudged her onto the bed.

"This is so not good. I'm going with Blake tomorrow to his soccer scrimmage and then we're eating a picnic lunch." Rory crossed her arms and groaned.

"I know, babe, it sucks to have some other guy interfering, but you don't really know the real Tristan. Can't you give him a chance? You've told Blake about Tristan, haven't you?" Lorelai eyed her daughter.

"Well, you see, I just…no." Rory mumbled.

"Rory Gilmore! You can't keep this a secret! You have to tell him, asap!"

"I just…" Rory began.

"I know! Why don't you invite Tristan to the play in the scrimmage? Some male bonding would be perfect for them. Tristan's arriving here at 10:00. Please give Tristan a chance. Sometimes, people are forced to act one way around people just so they can be popular or some other bizarre reason. Who knows…maybe Tristan is a real sweetheart on the inside?" Lorelai patted Rory's back and gave her a push towards the door.

"Alright," Rory had no idea what she was saying that to, but she didn't care.

As she trudged down her the stairs, she was very amused to see Hannah and Matt, along with Molly and Josh in a heated make out. She laughed out loud when she saw Blake sitting by himself with his arms crossed.

"Waiting for me?" Rory smirked.

"Finally," Blake murmured as Rory crawled into his lap and began kissing him.

_I'll tell him later. It's going to be fine._

But, something in Rory's gut told her everything wasn't going to be fine. She would just have to find out at the soccer scrimmage. What seemed to be just a fun soccer game could really be the start of a fierce, competitive war.

-

-

-

**Well? How'd you like it? Please review and I will write faster and I will get the next chapter posted quicker! The more reviews means more writing! Thanks so much! I hope you liked it! You rock my socks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's my next chapter! So sorry it took a while to get it out, I've been really busy! I need your encouragement, please, so I can keep writing, so REVIEW! Thanks, here goes….**

Chapter 3:

"Blow the men down, down, down, blow, blow, BLOW THE MEN DOWN!" Lorelai shriekingly sang from the kitchen.

"Ugh, mother!" Rory tossed in her bed.

It was 8:00 in the morning and Lorelai was obviously trying to wake up her daughter, the hard way.

"Now that I see you're awake…" Lorelai burst into her daughter's room.

"All thanks to you…" Rory murmured and threw off her covers.

"You chose to listen, daughter. Well, anyway, Tristan is arriving in two hours, so we need to go into hyper mode to get ready." Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

Rory groaned, "By doing what?"

"You clean downstairs, and I will handle up." Lorelai grinned.

"Fine," Rory was not in the mood for a debate.

"Hmm, that was more than easy." Lorelai laughed an evil chuckle and bounced out.

"This is so not good." Rory slowly slid off of her bed and grabbed her towel to go take a shower.

Rory sauntered to her shower, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Time is a tickin', my dear, time is a ticken'." Lorelai pranced by and began singing, abruptly.

"Help us all!" Rory moaned and slammed the door into the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Rory emerged from the shower, shiny clean.

She chose to wear her faded Lucky jeans with her black converses. From her mother's closet, she stole a shirt that read, "If I don't remember you, I obviously don't know you."

Rory applied her makeup and finished herself up with bangles and dangly pink-beaded earrings.

"Perfect," Rory stood in front of her mirror and grinned.

Rory skipped into the kitchen to start her clean up.

"Man, Rory," Lorelai eyed her daughter and noticed her shirt. "You really are good…first you steal my shirt and then you flaunt it in front of me? Have you pulled a 'Freaky Friday' with me? But I would have to say that it fits, seeing as Tristan is coming and all."

"Yeah, I am pretty good, aren't I?" Rory put her hand on her heart and sarcastically gaped.

"I will definitely give you a run for your money, later. But, for now, we've got work to do. So, I just finished organizing the guest room and we only have one hour left." Lorelai glanced at the clock and winced.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Plus, I am going to take him to the game pretty soon, so you can finish up the cleaning, then." Rory shrugged her shoulders and tried to hide the grin that was creeping up her face.

"Right, you keep thinking that." Lorelai smacked her daughter, playfully and then ran.

Just as Rory was about to fight back, her cell phone rang.

"I'll get you later!" Rory shouted up the stairs and then turned to her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, pretty girl," Blake's voice soothed over the receiver. "I just wanted to know what you're doing now?"

"Oh, well," Rory shifted her feet. "I'm cleaning, actually."

Blake laughed, "Is that so? Why would an awesome girl like you be cleaning on a fresh, brisk Saturday morning when she could be with her boyfriend?"

Rory laughed, nervously, "The guy from Chilton is coming at 10:00, so we're getting ready for him."

"Oh," Blake's heart sank. "Well, I guess you really cant make it to my scrimmage and our romantic picnic, then?"

"No, of course I can! I will be there, no worries!" Rory exclaimed.

"Okay, well I won't keep you, so I will see you soon?"

"Count on it." Rory grinned and clicked off her phone.

30 minutes had passed and the two Gilmore girls still had a lot left to do when the doorbell rang.

Rory's heart sank into her stomach, she was that nervous and anxious.

Lorelai stopped Rory before she went to answer the door, "Are you sure you'll be alright with this, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom, I can do this." Rory sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," Rory held her breath as her mother opened the front door, while Rory stood back.

"Hello, mam, I'm Tristan Dugrey. It is a pleasure to meet you." Tristan held out his hand to Lorelai.

Rory shivered at the sound of his deep, husky voice.

"Call me Lorelai, Tristan, and it is nice to meet you too." Lorelai's voice was filled with uncertainty.

The first thing Rory saw when Tristan stepped into Rory's sight was his piercing blue eyes.

Rory almost gasped out loud, but she held it in. She had to admit, his eyes were so attractive.

Tristan stopped in his tracks when he saw Rory and he raised an eyebrow. A smirk formed on his face.

"Hey Tristan, I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory stepped up to him with confidence.

"Oh, I know, Rory. We've known each other for a while, hmm?" Tristan eyed Rory with a knowing look that sent butterflies in her stomach.

_She sure looks beautiful._ Tristan gazed into her eyes for a mere moment.

"Well," Rory turned away, suddenly realizing that this boy was her boyfriend's worst enemy and she definitely shouldn't be so friendly.

"Rory, give Tristan a tour, wont you, while I fix up our welcoming brownies?" Lorelai gave Rory an assuring look as she fled to the kitchen.

"Sure," Rory still hadn't look Tristan in the eye again. "Let's start with your room so you can drop off your things."

"Fine by me." Tristan's eyes burned into the back of Rory's head, begging for her to turn around.

_No_, Rory silently scolded herself. She really wanted to get to know this mysterious guy, but her status with Blake was preventing her from ever doing so.

Rory lead Tristan into the guest room, "Here's your room, I hope its okay."

"Oh, its going to be just great, thanks." Tristan's room was just down the hall from Rory's.

"Look," Rory whispered and stepped towards Tristan, finally looking into his eyes. "I don't think you really want to have this tour of my house since I'm sure your tired. So, why don't you rest for a little while?"

Tristan's face dropped.

_I guess he was expecting more from me. What did he think…I was going to kiss him or something? What a jerk!_

"Yeah, sure." Tristan shot Rory a confused look.

"Okay, I'll leave you be, then." Rory began to walk out but Tristan stopped her at the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate you handling this situation with me. I know it has to be hard for you since your boyfriend and I aren't the best of friends. I really will only have a couple of friends at this school since only a few transferred from Chilton. Basically, I wanted to say thanks." Tristan leaned in and gave Rory a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, Tristan," Rory was taken aback.

"It was just a friends gesture, relax." Tristan went back to his cocky ways.

Rory bursted with anger inside. _How could he be so sincere and kind one moment, but then totally fall back to his old, arrogant ways…unbelievable._

"Oh," Rory turned around coldly, "There's a soccer scrimmage that my boyfriend is playing in at 12:00 and I think you should come and play. Maybe get used to playing with the guys from around here?"

"I cant just walk right into a situation and think everyone is suddenly going to forget the bad history and like me? Not happening." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way. But, if you ever want to prove yourself worthy, now is a better time than at tryouts. You never know who is watching you and secretly wanting you to exceed the higher expectation of something more mature and better." Rory's eyes softened and she smiled. "I hardly know you Tristan, but I already know that you are way better than this…way better than the person you've become…so prove yourself…and maybe things will turn around."

Rory grinned to herself as she left a speechless Tristan.

Tristan was in awe at how beautifully spoken Rory was and how she was getting to understand him.

"I am definitely playing in this game today. I need to show what I've got to offer for me, my guys, and for the girl." Tristan said to himself as he lay down on his bed and dozed off to sleep.

-

-

-

**A/N: A short chapter I needed to put in there. Did you like the small bits and pieces of evolving Trory I put in there? Oh yes. I promise that next chapter will be the scrimmage and picnic! It will be a long, good chapter for all you reviewers! The more reviews I have, the longer and more detailed and interesting this next chapter will get! I am so excited for it, it will be the best! Thanks so much! Ali**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for the late posting of this story! Please keep reading the story and keep reviewing!**

Chapter 4

"Hey hun," Lorelai looked up to see Rory stroll on into the kitchen. "What's wrong? Where's Tristan?"

Lorelai left her brownies to cool on the counter. She sat down at the kitchen table next to Rory.

"Oh, well," Rory perked up sarcastically. "I left Prince Tristan in his suite because he needed to get his proper rest."

Lorelai laughed. "You really are my daughter aren't you?"

"Mom," Rory groaned. "How is this going to work? Tristan and Blake are going to completely clash. Blake is not going to like the fact that Tristan is living in the same house as me!"

Lorelai gaped. "Blake doesn't know that Tristan is staying here? Rory Gilmore, you haven't told him? You're really in for it now, darling. I'm so sorry to say it, but it's true."

Lorelai arose from the table and poured two cups of fresh coffee from the pot. She was worried for her own daughter's sake.

"Yeah, I'm already screwed. This was such a mistake." Rory sighed.

Lorelai bit her lip, in deep concentration. She shook her head, erasing the thought that emerged into her brain.

"Well," Lorelai handed Rory the cup of coffee. "I guess we could get out of the program. Blake would never know."

Rory hated to be so selfish. This was completely not like her. "No, I got myself into this by not telling Blake the truth and I'm going to have to get myself out…all by myself. Plus, I really hate not having the choice to do what I want regarding cliques. Since I'm Blake's girlfriend, I automatically have to hate Tristan and his group. The truth is… I don't want to have to judge people. I don't even know Tristan and I want to give him and his friends a chance. I'm just kind of restricted, you know?"

Rory spoke deep words on how she really felt. She really did want to get to know other people she was supposedly required to 'hate.' Like Tristan, for example, she wanted to be able to make her own assumptions.

"That's my girl," Lorelai smiled genuinely. "You really do care about other people. You're a sweet girl, Rory."

"I just wish I could stand up for myself and try to change things." Rory rested her head on her hands.

"You can, sweetie! You're very strong-willed, like me, so you can do whatever you want."

As the two Gilmore girls continued to talk, they didn't seem to realize that Tristan was standing down the hall, listening to their every word.

-

-

Tristan awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes gazed around the room, trying to recall his surroundings.

"Oh yeah," Tristan mumbled. "Rory Gilmore's house…"

Tristan stumbled out of bed and glanced at his cell phone. Three missed calls.

"Gosh, obsessive idiots." Tristan groaned. He was still half-asleep and not yet alert.

He smirked as he saw that Darcy had called him three times. Darcy Hunter was Tristan's girl. He had never thought of her as his girlfriend, seeing as he only used her as a girl toy, yet Darcy seemed to think that Tristan was her boyfriend.

Tristan threw his phone at the wall, and it left an indention.

He cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

Tristan was going to find Rory and make plans for the soccer match with her. At least he could try to be civil. He was about to call out Rory's name, when he heard whispers and small talk from the kitchen. Tristan grinned as he began to eavesdrop.

"Wow," Tristan thought as he heard Rory let her heart out. "She really does want to get to know me. I've got to prove myself. I am not going to be the one who's rejected. No way, not Tristan Dugrey, the notorious player of Chilton Prep. It's time to fire things up."

-

-

"Well," Rory smiled as she got out of her chair. "This chat's been great, Mom, but I think I'm going to go get Tristan. It's already 11:00 and we should probably get going to the game. Wait, I need to call Blake, though, and see what our plans our. Argh, I'll be right back."

Lorelai kicked the chair out from under her. "Alright, and I might see you at the game. I may walk over there later."

"Sounds good, Mom," Rory grabbed her cell phone from her room and paraded towards the door.

Tristan heard her bounding foot steps, so he flew back to his room. As soon as he heard the door slam, he flipped open his own cell phone. He began dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, Darcy, it's me." Tristan said huskily into the phone.

He suddenly threw the phone from his ear when he heard the obnoxious squealing from the other line.

"Look, I need you, baby." Tristan lied. "I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. I've just been dealing with some things. I'd really like it if you would come to my soccer match today at 12:00 in Stars Hollow. Yes, we'll hang out afterwards. Okay, right, bye babe."

Tristan hung up the phone with a smirk plastered on his face. He definitely wasn't going to be the one rejected. We'll see who the last one standing is.

Tristan ran a hand through his hair, changed into his Adidas shorts and white shirt, grabbed his soccer cleats, and strolled out of the room.

-

-

Lorelai heard Tristan's door slam shut, just a few minutes after Rory had gone outside to talk to Blake.

"Tristan?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yeah?" Tristan appeared in the doorway of the kitchen to find Lorelai slicing the brownies.

"You headed out?" Lorelai kept her eyes on her brownies.

"Yeah, I'm going to the game. I thought I was going with Rory, but…?"

Tristan's eyes showed a hint of disappointment but what did he really expect…Rory to drop everything and pay all her attention to Tristan? Not with Blake in the picture she wasn't.

"Sorry, hun, I just saw her drive off with her boyfriend. It's just a short walk to the park. Need me to show you the way." Lorelai offered, although she obviously didn't want to.

"No, I'll be fine." Tristan turned ice cold. He turned on his heel and in a mere second, he was out the door.

Tristan was determined to beat Blake in the soccer game. He had to. Tristan was competitive and driven.

He turned a few corners and he finally saw it about five blocks away. He stopped abruptly to take it all in. Many spectators were parading around the notorious soccer players that were warming up. Tristan narrowed his eyes and began his stroll towards the field.

-

-

Rory didn't feel good. A guilty, worried feeling rumbled in the pit of her stomach. It didn't feel right just leaving her house without informing Tristan. He hadn't said he would go with her, but still.

Rory groaned and stared out the window, aimlessly.

"Baby!" Blake removed one of his hands from the wheel and placed it on her thigh. "Get pumped up for the game! What's the matter? You wouldn't even let me into your house today? You know what we do before games…"

Blake smirked at Rory, but she paid no attention to him.

Blake noticed her sullen attitude.

"What's the matter, Ror? I'm sorry." Blake sighed.

"Stop the car." Rory remembered her talk with her mother and she suddenly became very defensive and angry.

Blake was not quick enough.

"Blake, STOP THE CAR!" Rory screamed.

Blake slammed on the brakes and cried out in bewilderment.

Rory threw open the car door and slid out.

"What the heck, Rory? We're more than two blocks away from the field. Get in the car!" Blake held up his hands.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm tired of having other people stereotype every single thing. They judge and make assumptions without even knowing anything about them! I don't want to do this anymore, Blake! I don't want to hate people for no reason. The only reason I have to hate certain things is because you say so. That's it, no further explanation. Don't tell me who to like and who not to like, because if you haven't noticed, I have my own mind. So, just stop…stop all of it. Cause I'm done." Rory whipped her head around and stomped off, towards the way she had come.

Blake was in shock. He quickly put his car in reverse and pulled up next to Rory.

"Baby, please get in the car. We can work this out! It doesn't have to be like this." Blake pleaded.

"I just need some space, Blake. Why don't you just go play your game? Since it always seems like it's the only thing you truly care about!" Rory was really fired up now. She stopped walking and stared at Blake, with her hands on her hips. "I'm sick of being someone I'm not when I'm around your friends. Just go…"

Rory felt herself tearing up. She quickly began walking.

_What is going on with me? I just completely let my heart out and I took it out all on him. It's not even all his fault, anyway. I just needed someone to blame. I have no idea where my head is. I'm so confused._

Blake frowned and punched the steering wheel. He cursed out loud as he sped down the street towards the field.

Rory heard his tires screeching away. She spun around to see smoke rise from beneath his tires.

"Jerk!" Rory cried out.

How could he just leave her like that? I mean, she did tell him to go, but if guys truly love someone, they fight for the girl.

-

-

Tristan had seen the whole scene that was just played out by Rory and Blake.

Tristan's eyes burned with fury towards Blake. How could he leave her like that? Tristan also was concerned about Rory. What made her have a sudden change in heart? It always seemed like she was happy with Blake's group, but people can hide their true feelings.

Rory was walking towards him, her arms crossed and her chest vibrating from the occasional sobbing.

Even though Tristan had just met Rory, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. He knew that even though he had only really known her for about 3 minutes, he felt like he'd known her forever.

Tristan crossed the street to the other sidewalk so he could intercept Rory's stride.

Rory stopped crying as she neared Tristan.

Hands in his pockets, Tristan approached Rory with as much humbleness as he could show.

As Rory was about three feet away from him, she lifted her head.

"Oh gosh," Rory took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

Rory started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, gently and brought her close to him.

"Are you okay?" Tristan placed his hands on her shoulders and finally made eye contact.

Rory inhaled sharply as his crystal blue eyes stared into hers.

"Yeah, sure," Rory shifted her feet and half-laughed. "Actually, no, I'm really not."

"Listen to me," Tristan lifted her chin up so their eyes were locked.

Shivers ran up Rory's spine. Why had she never felt like this with Blake?

"He's not worth it. You're way better than him or any of this. You're completely right…everything you said was beyond correct. You don't need to go sulking off. You're a confident girl who can show him up. You want him to feel like a loser, than take pride in yourself and come to the field with me." Tristan raised his eyebrows.

Rory stood up straighter. "You're right…wow. You know what? I am a confident girl who will not take this nonsense. I am marching right up there and cheering you on. They can't make me hate you because I don't." Rory shrugged her shoulders, a smile creeping on her face.

Tristan smirked. "Who could hate me?"

Rory laughed. "Don't push it..."

They began walking towards the field together. Occasionally, they brushed arms, which sent chills through each of their bodies.

As they neared the field, Rory put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Look," Rory looked straight into his eyes. "I don't hate you and I don't think I ever could. I can't say I never could hate you because I barely know you. I'm willing to give you a chance because, well, I'm just great like that!"

Rory gave a quick curtsey.

Tristan chuckled at how spunky she was. He was beginning to like this girl, for real.

Rory looked at the many spectators who were beginning to notice the odd pair together.

Rory turned back to Tristan with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You know what?" Rory eyed Tristan with gleam.

"Hmm?" Tristan ran his hand through his hair.

"Put your arm around me and pretend like I'm your girl. I'll really show Blake and everyone else." Rory leaned up towards his ear and she whispered. "I know it may be hard, but just pretend we're together. Feel free to do anything…hug me, put your arm around me, and even kiss me."

Rory winked at Tristan.

Tristan smirked as he put his arm around her waist.

_This will definitely be easy._

"You ready?" Tristan whispered. She blushed as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

Rory answered by kissing Tristan on the cheek.

Rory and Tristan tried to ignore the astonished and stunned looks that were pasted.

"Hey girls." Rory smiled genuinely towards her best friends, but she didn't stop to chat.

Her friends were horror-struck. Their mouths dropped to the floor.

"I guess we have an effect on people." Rory looked up to him.

"Yeah, seeing as the Baylor Prep princess is seen intimately with the Chilton Prep prince. Fairy tale, ending?" Tristan smirked.

"Oh, it's just getting started!" Rory grinned.

-

-

Rory noticed Blake warming up with a gold jersey on. Blake obviously hadn't seen Rory's new acquaintance. Tristan and Rory walked, hand in hand, over to the blue jersey team's bench.

"Mind if I join, fella's?" Tristan dropped his bag and picked up a jersey.

"Sure, we're just about to do some quick drills before the game starts in about 20 minutes." A guy with auburn hair bumped fists with Tristan.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Tristan nodded to his new teammates as they hit the field for warm-ups.

"I'll be cheering you on." Rory squeezed Tristan's hand.

"Thanks, but you don't really have to."

"It's all a part of the plan." Rory simply shrugged and beamed.

"Well, don't get my hopes up too much, Gilmore, alright?" Tristan spoke the truth. He gazed into her eyes before his name was called out.

"Dugrey? You coming?"

"Yeah, one second," Tristan turned back to Rory.

"So, I guess we have to part." Rory sighed, sarcastically.

"Then I guess I need to give you that good-bye kiss?" Tristan smirked as he brought her close.

Tristan leaned in and gave her a small kiss. Rory could feel his tongue begging for entry. She gladly complied. Rory slid her arms up around his neck as she felt his body press harder onto hers. Tristan cupped her face and rested a hand on her lower back.

What was only supposed to be a small peck on the lips, soon evolved into a passionate, deep kiss, neither of them had expected.

Rory broke the kiss slowly as she heard the whistle blow, indicating the captain's call to flip the coin.

Tristan groaned in frustration.

Rory licked her lips and stepped back slowly.

"Nice acting," Rory whispered.

"You too," Tristan smirked.

As Tristan hit the field and as Rory joined her friends, both of them knew that it wasn't the acting that made that kiss so thrilling, it was because it was genuine and completely real.

**AN: How'd you like it? I think this is my favorite chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry if you don't like that I jumped into the trory part fast, but I love trories so I had to start it sometime! Keep the reviews coming! I hope you like this story, because I'm really starting to love it! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for sticking with me, though! By the way, I know I said that Jess didn't exist, but I changed my mind. He and Rory are just friends, presently, but of course, Jess has feelings for her. We'll see where it goes…**

Chapter 5:

"Rory! What was that?" Molly, one of Rory's best friends, gaped.

"Yeah, Ror, if I'm correct, you were kissing Tristan Dugrey!" Hannah cried out as she grabbed Rory's shoulder.

Rory wasn't paying any attention to her horror-struck friends. It had all happened so fast that she didn't know what she was doing!

Her eyes had been locked on the intense soccer game since she had first sat down on the bleacher. Her gaze never left the field. She had been staring at mostly Tristan, but she had occasionally looked over towards Blake. She couldn't bear looking over at Blake because a pang of guilt shot through her. Even though Blake had been oblivious to the 'Tristan and Rory Kiss,' it still made her feel so awful.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. First, she tells off her 'oh-so-perfect' boyfriend. Then, she pretends to be Tristan's girlfriend by making out with him. This was so unlike Rory. She was so fired up by Blake's leaving her on the street that she had barely had any time to think. She loved Blake…didn't she? Yet, why did she feel electric vibes whenever she had been with Tristan?

"Ugh," Rory groaned as she massaged her head.

"Oh my gosh," Hannah cried out sarcastically. "The girl finally uttered a word…if the word 'ugh' is in the English dictionary."

"Talk to us, Rory, please!" Molly pleaded.

"I don't know what to say." Rory shook her head in bewilderment.

"Well, you can start explaining why you were making out with your boyfriend's worst enemy!" Molly threw her hands in the air.

"Not here," Rory looked around at the other fans who were watching the game.

Rory stepped down from the bleachers and lead her friends to a nearby park bench. Her friends were quickly following.

"Okay," Rory took a deep breath and began. "Blake and I got into a huge fight just before the game. I was just so angry at him, so I wanted revenge. I clearly wasn't thinking straight when I kissed Tristan and I feel terrible about it. It meant nothing…the kiss meant absolutely nothing."

Rory tucked a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Rory, a kiss always means something." Molly grabbed Rory's hand.

"Honestly, Rory, what were you thinking?" Hannah grabbed Rory's other hand, supportively.

"That's just it…I wasn't thinking." Rory looked over at the soccer field while clenching her teeth. "For all I care, I never want to see Tristan Du…"

"Uh-oh," Molly interrupted Rory. "Incoming."

Molly nodded her head to the side. Their gazes fell on a group of teenage girls from Chilton Prep.

Rory stood up defensively, hands across her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized them.

With Hannah and Molly right behind her, Rory approached the newcomers.

"Darcy Hunter," Rory halted in front of a teenager with blonde curly locks and dark green eyes. "What a surprise…"

Darcy glared at the tough Gilmore girl. "A pleasant one, I suppose?"

Rory scoffed and turned her head toward her friends. "Hardly,"

"Well, I didn't come for you anyway, Gilmore. I came to watch my boyfriend play soccer." Darcy smirked, while twirling a lock of shiny hair.

"I think you've got the wrong place, because no scumbag with you would ever think about coming here." Rory challenged.

"That goes to show you don't know everything." Darcy took a step towards Rory.

"Get out of my town." Rory shot daggers at her enemy.

"What?" Darcy scoffed. "Before 'Little Miss Gilmore' makes me get out?"

"Haha,no. I'd rather not waste my time on you." Rory sneered and strutted past Darcy and her posse.

"You're right; she's so not worth it." Hannah linked arms with her two best friends.

The three-some laughed as they made their way back to the bleachers. Although she was giggling with her friends, she was wondering who Darcy's boy was.

The game went by pretty fast. Blake's team ended up losing, leaving Tristan with the victory. Ever so often, Tristan would steal a glance at Rory. She looked so happy…giggling and chatting with her friends. If only she would give Tristan the time of day!

"Look, I'll catch you guys later?" Rory said a quick good-bye to her friends and headed over to Blake.

Tristan intercepted Rory mid-way.

"We need to talk." Tristan put his hands on her shoulders.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rory took a step away from him. "I made a mistake and I'm with Blake, okay? I was just so fired up that I wasn't thinking. Just forget it."

Tristan grabbed Rory's arm as she started to walk away.

"Don't lie to my face, Rory, you know you felt something."

"No," Rory paused and locked eyes with Tristan. His hand still rested on her arm and it felt right.

"Problem?" Blake strode over after seeing Tristan grab hold of Rory.

"No," Rory pulled her arm away, fiercely. She turned to Blake. "Let's go."

"Alright," Blake put his arm around Rory as he led her away.

Blake turned his head to Tristan. "Stay away from my girlfriend, and from my life."

Rory winced and shook her head.

"Okay," Rory halted and faced Blake. "We need to talk."

Blake sighed and rubbed his face. "I know, baby, and I'm sorry. I was acting like the biggest jerk around. I was just fired up and focused on the game. I know I was wrong for not caring more about you. Please forgive me and take me back."

Blake grabbed Rory's hand. "I need you, Rory."

Rory smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're mine and all mine."

He grinned and pulled her into a heated kiss. Blake rested his hands on her hips, while Rory snaked her arms around his neck.

Rory jumped back, in laughter.

Blake grinned. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Rory smiled, coyly. "You just smell like a load of horse dung."

"You're gonna get it, Gilmore," Blake joked and ran after her.

-

-

Tristan watched the happy couple, playfully fooling around in the distance. He sat, resting on the bleachers. The whole place was deserted, except for the mischievous giggles and laughter from down the way. He was in lost in thought about everything…school, soccer, Rory.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps nearing.

"What's a handsome stud like you doing all by yourself?" A familiar voice slithered towards him.

"Darcy," Tristan turned towards the girl and he smirked. "You've never worn this much clothing before."

She raised an eyebrow, lustfully. "Wouldn't you like to see that change?"

Tristan stole a look over at Rory and Blake. He turned back to Darcy and whispered huskily, "You know I would."

Tristan led Darcy back to the Gilmore's house and snuck her into his room. He locked the door and sat down on his bed.

Darcy smirked as she straddling him. He moaned as Darcy began to tease him. She nibbled on his lip, and then ran her tongue over it. Tristan wrapped his arms around her.

Darcy moaned and forcefully deepened the kiss. Darcy slid her hands up Tristan's back, pulling off his shirt. Tristan sent a trail of kisses down Darcy's neck. Darcy gyrated against him, hungrily.

Tristan came to his senses as Darcy was beginning to fully unclothe herself.

"You need to leave," Tristan slid away from her and sighed.

"Tristan," Darcy ran her hand down his chest. "That's never stopped us before."

Thinking of Rory, and how Tristan wanted to become a better person, he replied, "Well, it's stopping us now. I need you go, now."

Tristan fought off the temptation and opened the side window.

"Fine," Darcy pecked his cheek. "I'll be seeing you?"

"Yeah," Tristan watched her leave. "What was I thinking?"

Tristan punched the wall and then plopped down on his bed.

-

-

Their clothes lay in a heap on the shore. All Rory was wearing was her bra and underwear. Blake had on his boxers, but nothing else.

"Come here," Blake called to Rory.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his body. Straddling her boyfriend in the middle of the lake, Rory pulled him into a kiss. Blake rested his hands on the back of her thighs as he pulled her closer. His hand slowly slid down to the top of her panties.

"Blake," Rory hesitated, nervously. Unlike most teenage girls she knew, Rory was still a virgin. She was just waiting until it felt right. Of course, she had done pretty much everything else, except sleep with Blake. Mainly, she was waiting until she was in love. And lately, she wasn't so sure she was in love with Blake.

Rory splashed Blake, playfully, and swam away from him.

"Rory," Blake pleaded.

Rory laughed. "I'm not trying to be a tease, Blake, but we're in a public place!"

"But, Rory," Blake shot Rory puppy dog eyes which made her laugh.

"I'm ready for our little picnic, Blake, please?" Rory puffed out her bottom lip.

"Okay, fine," Blake rolled his eyes, playfully.

-

-

Rory sipped her iced tea and let out a laugh. "I thought that older couple was going to have a heart attack."

Blake smiled as he remembered. "When we were putting on our clothes, or when we were actually swimming half naked?"

"Who knows, but they were pretty shocked." Rory leaned back into his arms.

"I'm really glad I have you." Blake kissed the top of her head.

"Even if we're not having sex?" Rory turned her head, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course," Blake wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be ready for you whenever you are."

Rory closed her eyes and smiled. She knew Blake had experienced that part of a relationship before she came along. But, it didn't bother her and she was fine with that.

"Can you believe Tristan showed up to play today? The nerve of that guy." Blake scoffed.

Rory froze, unable to utter out a word.

"Mmhmm," Rory swallowed, nervously. She knew she had to tell him and now was the time.

Rory exhaled, trying to calm herself. She squared around to face him.

"Okay," Rory interlocked her hands with his. "You really aren't going to like this, but I don't have any choice. It had to be this way and I can't help it. Please don't say anything until I'm done. I really need you to understand."

"Sure, baby, what's the matter?" Blake frowned in concern.

"Chilton wanted to transfer some of their best soccer players to Baylor so they could play competitively and maybe have a shot at a college scholarship. So, my mom volunteered our family in this sponsorship. The deal was that we would have to house one of Chilton's students for this soccer season."

"That's not so bad, Rory. Who's the guy?" Blake asked.

Rory squeezed his hand and whispered, "Tristan Dugrey."

"What! This is unbelievable! You can't go through with this! How long have you kept this from me, Rory? Huh?" Blake pulled away from his girlfriend's grasp as he yelled.

"He just moved in this morning, Blake. I need you to understand where I'm coming from." Rory cried out.

"How am I going to be able to trust you? I'm not going to have my heart broken hearing that you're sleeping with him!" Blake lashed out.

Rory's eyes bugged out of her head and she gaped. "How can you be so judgmental? A relationship is about trust, Blake, and you have to trust me! This morning, when we had our fight, I was just trying to build it up to tell you. I just couldn't find a reason why I automatically have to hate him! I mean, I don't even know him!" Rory threw her hands up in the air.

"You have to hate him because I do and you're MY girlfriend. If I didn't know, I would say you're standing up for him! He hasn't been here for a day and you're already into him. Un-freaking-believable!" Blake began to pace.

"I don't even know him, Blake. I'm just trying to give him a chance…to be fair." Rory fought back tears.

"Well, Rory things just aren't always fair. So, get over it." Blake fused.

"Get over your own self," Rory couldn't take anymore so she walked away.

Rory drowned out his voice as she headed home.

-

-

Tristan shot up from his bed as he heard the door open and then slam shut.

"Hello?" Tristan walked out of his room and approached the teenage girl who just sauntered in.

He stopped when he saw her. She was a mess. Her clothes were drenched and her makeup was running.

"Rory?" Tristan's eyes filled up with concern.

"He knows." Rory whispered. "Blake knows that you're here. I told him myself."

"And things didn't go too well? Did he hurt you?" Tristan stiffened.

"It was awful, but he didn't lay a hand on me." Rory hugged herself and shivered.

"Okay, go take a hot shower and I'll have some fresh coffee for you when you get out." Tristan gently put his hand on her back and nudged her towards the bathroom door.

"Thanks, Tristan," Rory smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Rory could see his sensitive and caring side come out and she liked it…a lot.

Tristan was glad he didn't go any further with Darcy because it was foolish and he knew that. He wanted something more than just 'friends with benefits.' He wanted to be with someone, for real.

Tristan walked over to the refrigerator and located Lorelai's cell phone number on it. He quickly dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice rang through.

"Hey, Lorelai, it's Tristan. I was just wondering where the best place to get coffee is."

"Luke's Diner, of course,"

Lorelai gave Tristan directions to Luke's and they hung up.

Tristan slammed the door on his way out as he headed to the small diner.

-

-

"Two coffees to go, please," Tristan leaned against the counter, nonchalantly looking around at the local diner.

"Who are you?" The guy behind the counter taking Tristan's order challenged.

"I didn't ask for a friend, I just asked for two coffees." Tristan stared down the dark-haired punk that looked his age.

"Well, my bad," Jess snorted sarcastically. "You just looked lost."

"Huh, cause you just look like a smart-a…"

"What's going on here?" A low, gruff voice interrupted Tristan's retort.

"All I want is two coffees to go. I didn't think that required a debate." Tristan glowered at Jess.

"Get the coffees or get out of the way," Luke growled at Jess.

"That'll be $3.05," Luke rang up the cash register.

Tristan handed over the money and waited.

"Here's your coffee," Jess murmured. "Next time you want to make me lose my job, make it worth the while."

"Alright, man," Tristan laughed and stopped at the door. "Your shirt pretty much gives away your personality: 'Kill or be killed.' I just didn't think you'd have a shirt quoting a line from Call of the Wild."

Tristan raised his eyebrows and strode out of the diner.

Seconds later, footsteps bounded up to him.

"I've practically worn that shirt my whole life and no one has ever gotten it. Funny how you're the one who figured it out." Jess scoffed.

"I guess you shouldn't have pin pointed me as the jock who knows nothing because I'm real deep about literature." Tristan narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's about time someone really cared about that." Jess half-smiled.

"I'm Tristan,"

"I'm Jess. I've never seen you around before, what's your story?"

"I'm staying at the Gilmore's house. You know them?"

Jess' eyes widened. "Yeah, Rory's one of my friends."

"Look, I gotta go but I'll see you around. Sorry for the conflict inside, dude." Tristan bumped fists and started back to Rory.

-

-

"You are the best," Rory sipped her coffee in delight.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that about myself for awhile now." Tristan joked.

Rory punched his arm and laughed. "Meet anyone?"

"Yeah," Tristan leaned back into the couch. "The diner boy…Jess, I think it was."

"Oh yeah, he's my friend. Feisty one, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I think we'll end of being friends." Tristan considered.

"Hah," Rory grinned. "I thought you two would clash! Funny…" Rory shrugged her shoulders.

She propped her feet up onto the table and leaned back into the couch.

"I'm glad you're here, Tristan," Rory nodded and put her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, me too,"

**A/N: How was it? I kind of like the idea of Jess as Tristan's friend mainly because they are so different. I thought it could be interesting. As for Darcy, I don't like her and she will not be with Tristan anymore. I had to get that scene out of the way so you could see what she was like and who Tristan was in the past. I hope you can see Tristan's slow transformation on behalf of Rory. Anyway, review and I'll keep writing! Thanks!**


End file.
